


Let's go.

by myeonbun57



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Minor Swearing, fluff?, i liked writing this, miniscule mention of BaekYeol, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonbun57/pseuds/myeonbun57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while the door became unconciously fully opened. Junmyeon didn’t know how many time had passed, nor did he really care, he was looking at an angel.</p><p> </p><p>(basically I wrote this while taking a break from studying...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the shortest fic I’ve ever wrote <3

“Honey? I'm home.” 

 

No response.

 

It’s about 5.30 in the afternoon. Junmyeon just came back from his job at a coffee shop about 2 blocks away. He quickly sets down his cloth-bag on the carpet, right next to their comfy couch. 

 

After rolling his shoulders back a bit he walked towards the only bedroom in the small appartment which was in the middle of the big city. The door to the bedroom, as always, was opened just a bit, and Junmyeon decided to peek through it. There he was, on the bed. Tangled up in the snow white sheets, one foot with a soft pink fluffy sock being the only thing not covered by the snow-like mass. 

 

After a while the door became unconciously fully opened. Junmyeon didn’t know how many time had passed, nor did he really care, he was looking at an angel.

 

Maybe more than another full minute of staring later, Junmyeon moved to sit down on his side of the bed. From this angle he was able to see Jongdae's black hair, a total mess, spread on one of the pillows. With this scene in front him, Junmyeon couldn’t resist not to lean forward and place a gentle kiss on his the bridge of Jongdae's nose. Junmyeon almost cooed out loud when said boy's eyelashes fluttered.

 

Junmyeon turned his back to the pile of snow as he started untying his shoelaces, before putting his shoes down next to the small bedside table. He took out his phone and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, phone in both hands. He opened Instagram™ and scrolled for a while. He saw some pictures of a good friend of his and Jongdae's, posting yet another picture of his sleeping boyfriend aka Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol himself also had an account ofcourse. He even hit 10k about a month ago. Junmyeon himself was at 600-something. Not that he cares. Of course not. 

 

After some time of mindless scrolling and liking, he felt an arm sneak around his waist. He followed the arm, tracing it with his fingers, making the other's breath hitch. At the end of the arm his eyes met a slightly toned shoulder. 

 

“Hello sunshine.” Junmyeon said as Jongdae's arm pulled him to lie down. Jongdae groaned as he slightly opened his eyes. 

 

“What's for dinner?” Jongdae half said, half yawned, while pulling his arm back to cover his face..

 

“Whatever you want. We can order some chicken?” Junmyeon was now lying down completely with his eyes closed. 

 

“Actually I'm not that hungry.” Before Junmyeon could open his eyes to scold him, he was being held down by all of Jongdae's weight. 

 

“I am, so you better get your lazy ass off off me, or I'll- ” He was interrupted by Jongdae’s soft lips on his. Sadly, after less than 5 seconds Jongdae pulled away, much to Junmyeon's dismay. Well at least he listened to him, because Jongdae was now busy with pulling his denim button-up over his head, then fixing the top buttons. 

 

It took them about 7 minutes before they were outside of the appartment, Junmyeon still fiddling with the key in the lock. When he is done he puts the keys in the pocket of his coat. He walks down to the few steps and reaches to engulf Jongdae's already waiting hand in his. 

 

“Let's go.” Jongdae whispers as he gives Junmyeon a peck on his cheek.

 

Junmyeon smiles fondly at his fiancé, “Let's go.”


End file.
